Found The Right One
by under.that.sun
Summary: Zoro had to move to new town, so he coould attend Nova Meeting, but he meets someone he was wishing to meet so much that he lost all hope... Yaoi - manxman, AU, ZoSan, vampires, REWRITEN!
1. Bar

**A.N. Hi guys! I rewrote this 'cause I understood that this is plain terrible, I mean the f*x?! Wtf I was thinking when I wrote this for the first time?! So if you read this story before, you can relax – this isn't going to change too much, well the plot is the same, but much better, I won't rush anything in here…**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a woman, Eiichiro Oda is a man, I'm a teenager, he's a middle aged guy, do these two sound like they're one? No they don't.**

Zoro's POV

I sniffed the air; it was filled with various smells, but I didn't need to know all of the perfumes people walking around me used so I concentrated on what I was looking for. Yes, here it is, a faint smell of power, lucky me this city has a lot of supernatural creatures in it…

Well that's the reason I'm here right now, I had to move across all of the country to this city to attend the Nova Meeting, eleven active and powerful supernatural creatures were supposed to attend it and thanks to my old master now I was part of it. When I finally beat that bastard, he resigns into being passive and runs away somewhere with his lover, leaving me as his successor. Now I have to go to all of these meetings now…

I finally got out of the crowd and took my headphones off; now I can focus on my hearing and not become deaf. I heard a very silent 'bum' and turned in that way, my destination is there. I got here this evening and my friend, a fellow Nova, invited me to a bar today, he said he wants me to meet someone.

I'm always up for a drink so here I am now on my way to an underground bar, well it was more of a chain of bars, it has one owner and I'm pretty good friends with him. If you're a regular at least one of his bars you will meet him, the blue haired troll is a fun man and it's always fun with him around. And as all of his fellow trolls Franky loves building stuff, so he built all of his bars himself.

Maybe he will be here tonight? That would definitely make the club go wild. I entered the warehouse district, the clubs are usually at a port, but his city doesn't have one, so in cases like these it's in the warehouse district. I exerted my hearing again and the 'bum' got louder; I'm getting closer.

After several more minutes of walking I finally reached big warehouse that music was coming from, well at least it was supposed to be a warehouse. It didn't look much like it though, it was curved and crocked in a way that made you wonder how it's standing at all, but that's what made it so awesome, it would stand even if I threw a good punch at it, believe me, I tried.

I reached the door where a big, bulky dude with strange beard stood. "Identification."

I put my hand on the wall next to the door and left a long deep scratch, the tall troll gulped and moved away. I smirked and walked in; I love that most of creatures are afraid of vampires, it's easier when there's almost no one to bother you. Only the young ones who wanted to try out if a vampire is as strong as rumored challenge us.

I looked around the bar; there were five more scratches next to the one I left, only ware animals and vampires left them, so my friend should already be here. I didn't spot him anywhere but it wasn't strange this place was packed with supernatural creatures and this place has more than one floors.

I went to the bar and ordered some sake, the fairy at the bar quickly got me my order and I gulped down the alcohol. I turned around and looked over the bar. The mini dance floor for the ones who like to drink, dance and drink again was full of mashing and mixing bodies. The tables by the walls were half empty and I started looking over people who were sitting there.

Soon my eyes rested upon a blond man, he was sitting in a corner table and looking around confused. I took my once again full glass and paid for my drinks; let's get to know this confused guy; I approached his table. "Can I sit here?"

The blonde immediately turned his head into my direction and I got a good look of his face. He had big blue piercing eyes above them there were these ridiculously curled eyebrows and half of his face was covered in his blond hair. "There's plenty of seat around here that are empty."

I smirked at him and sat at the seat across him. "Maybe I want to sit here."

The blond leaned on his hand and pulled out a cigarette, I felt smell of human blood come from him, I took a small deep breath; the smell comes from his skin, not his clothes… He's a new turned vampire, huh. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Then what was the point of asking me if you can sit here?"

I shrugged. "Tried to be polite? My name is Zoro by the way."

The blonde lit up his cigarette. "Sanji, really? Well you did a bad job."

I chuckled; it's fun talking with this guy. "Why? You're talking with me and even told me your name…"

Sanji looked at me with a blank expression and then started laughing. "I guess I did, your mossy way of approaching people does work out." He puffed out a big cloud smoke.

I smirked and gulped down a mouthful of sake, the blonde stared into space with blank eyes, he was lost in his thoughts and we sat like that for several minutes. He suddenly shook his head and blushed a little. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts, did you say anything?"

I chuckled again. "No, I noticed your spacing and waited for you to come back."

He smiled. "Thanks, so why you came here?"

I shrugged. "You looked lost and lonely, though you could use company." There's no way I'm telling him I gave in to my instincts and came here without thinking too much…

Sanji put out the remains of his burnt down cigarette into the ashtray. "It shows that much?"

I nodded. "For an experienced eye, yes. Everyone else wouldn't have noticed you at all, most of supernatural creatures are afraid of vampires, so they try not to meddle in our business too much." I thought about my friend that invited me here. "Though there are some who don't care at all."

"Well that's convenient…"

I snickered, but then I became serious. "So why you're here alone? You're still young, right? Your creator should be taking care of you, teaching you basic things."

Sanji leaned on his hand and scanned the crowd dancing in the dance floor. "Yea, I'm still only several days old, he said that it's a little test for me if I can control my senses. Though the real reason he brought me here is 'cause his mate was whining that he wants to go out of the house…"

I laughed. "Sounds like someone I know."

I felt energy star building inside of me; what's happening? It never builds up like this. Silence fell again with Sanji staring at me, I finished my drink. "What now?"

Sanji grinned. "Is your hair natural color? Or you dye it?"

I sighed; why is everyone so eager to know? Almost everyone I ever met asked me this, even in the middle of battles. "No, it's my natural color."

"Pfft, you look like Marimo."

"Trying to show off you Japanese knowledge? And if you never saw yourself in a mirror so here's a note for you – you eyebrows are curled. And as much as I can see – at the same direction."

"Moss head."

"Dart brow"

"Neandertal."

"Sanji."

We both immediately turned our heads towards the one who spoke, apparently it was Law, one of the Eleven Super Novas and mate of my best friend Luffy. The said man ran to our table and stopped. "Oh! Zoro! You already met Sanji! And you did it by yourself! It's a miracle!"

I glared at the cheerful heavenly child, most of them tend to be over optimistical, but very powerful, Law is his mate and a very powerful vampire with powers, having power for a vampire was very rare. "Shut up Luf, you know Luffy?"

The last part was mean to Sanji, but Luffy answered it instead. "Yea! He's the person I wanted you to meet! Law changed him!"

I felt my eyes widen and my gaze fell on Law; he never creates new vampires, he had done this for the fourth time in his existence. The privilege of being part of the Novas is that you can create vampires however you want it. Everyone else has to get a permission for it, or if a person was changed without permission, to pay a penalty.

My wandered to Sanji; so our meeting was inevitable? Good to know, I enjoy talking with him; I stood up. "I want another drink, anyone else?"

Sanji stood up with me. "I'm coming with you."

Luffy and Law shook their heads and we turned to the bar, but the passage between the table and bar was to narrow and our bodies touched for a moment. The moment my body came in contact with Sanji's the energy that was building up in me passed into Sanji's body and I felt his energy enter mine. My eyes widened as warm energy filled me; no fucking way, he's my mate? I looked into Sanji's blue eyes and saw the same kind of surprise I was feeling.

I took Sanji by the shoulder and brought him closer; I need to check; I quickly pressed our lips together and felt energy come from his body into mine. It wasn't really a kiss, more like touching lips, but it still shocked Law and Luffy when we pulled away. I stared into bright blue eyes by whom I was mesmerized just some time ago and they stared back; I just got bonded with this guy…

"Hey guys, what's happening?..."

I turned my head to Luffy who was watching the two of us with interest, I grinned. "It looks like I finally found my mate…"

Law's and Luffy's eyes widened at the same moment. "So, so this was bonding?"

I looked at Sanji and nodded. "Looks like we're going to be stuck together for the rest of our immortal lives blonde…"

Sanji's eyes also widened, he stared at me for several minutes and then rubbed his forehead. "Too many things happening in one week…" He said it under his noise, but as a vampire I heard it perfectly well.

It looks like Law got the knowledge under his control 'cause he threw me a key chain. "It's the keys from my house, you two can stay there from now on, I will be staying with Luffy, now that my creation found his mate. Zoro." A glint of power appeared in Law's eyes. "Don't hurt him."

I nodded and took Sanji by his hand, warmth immediately entered my body and my insides started to loosen up, I started feeling lighter and happier, I didn't want to let go of that hand at all.

**A.N. So here it is, my improved version, I hope it's better than my last…**


	2. Sanji's turning

**A.N. I decided to take a little rest from my requests and write something I have been neglecting for way to long, so yea the poll was closed long time ago and its results are: 1. More ZoroxSanji, , 3. MihawkxShanks. So I will include the latter two in the story (somehow). :}**

A loud laugh echoed across the room. "Really? You still don't know how to do that yet? C'mon curly brow, one more time."

I felt the redness on my cheeks deepen. "Stop laughing and explain it to me properly and for your information I'm only three days old, I still can't control my senses properly!"

Zoro stood up from the couch he was sitting on. "Okay curly brow, I'm explaining this one more time." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and took my hand. "Let's start." When Zoro took my hand I started feeling energy mix inside of my body, it wanted to go out of my body, go out into the body that was holding my hand. "Close your eyes and imagine big steel door." I did how said and started creating a door inside of my mind, after about a minute Zoro spoke again. "Now imagine that you open that door."

I imagined myself standing in front of the door, I took the door knob and pushed the door inside, but it didn't move. "I can't"

Zoro squeezed my fingers. "It might sound stupid, but when I was learning this, for a long time I couldn't open the door too, how it latter turned out I pushed it into the wrong direction."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing; I could imagine this Marimo standing in front of big door and trying to open hem only to find out he pushed into wrong direction, it was hilarious. "Stop laughing curly brow and try it, you never know maybe your door opens into the other direction too."

I stopped myself from snickering any further, took a deep breath to concentrate and started imagining the door once again. This time it was a lot easier and the door appeared much faster than last time, as Zoro advised I tried not to push it, but to pull the door and in my surprise it worked. The sight behind the door was something magical, there was this thick mysterious mist just behind the door, it was mostly green, but had silver strands in it, because of it I couldn't see anything inside, but the mist was very beautiful…

"_Are you coming curly brow? Or are you going to stand by these doors forever?"_

I stepped over the doorstep. _"Yea, yea I'm coming in…"_

_My whole body suddenly came with some kind of resistance, it reminded me of water a little, but I easily came through that layer and at the other side of door I couldn't feel any resistance at all._

_While I was walking in the cloud withdrew a little. "Finally you're here blonde."_

_The voice of my mate came from the inside of the cloud and I got closer to it. "Zoro?"_

"_Who else curly bro?" The answer again came from the inside of the cloud._

"_Umm, why can't I see you?"_

"_What do you mean? You're looking straight at me."_

_I shook my head, but for some reason it felt weird doing so. "All I can see is a pretty cloud of green and silver, no Marimo around."_

_I heard a chuckle from the cloud. "That's me you idiot."_

"_Huh?! You're a cloud?!"_

"_Pfft, you clearly didn't look at yourself yet, did you?"_

_I raised my eyebrow but again felt weird doing so, I looked at my hand, or what I thought was supposed to be my hand and saw blue and golden threads of mist. "What?! I'm a cloud too?"_

_A cloud that I now apparently knew was Zoro chuckled. "Yes mister genius, this place is the world that our minds created, we both had our own, but now that we're mates they connected and made one. We will create it how we like it and will use it to bond. After some time we will learn how to communicate from this place inside of our heads with some distance, Law and Luffy now can communicate with each other from any place in the world."_

_I felt astonishment fill my body; wow… I finally diverted my eyes from Zoro and looked around the place we were in, it was a mix of colors, but it didn't look like some painter dropped his color palette. It looked more one of those pictures of cosmic clouds you can see in the internet. "Ohh, so that's how it is…"_

_The cloud of green and silver came closer to me and wrapped around me a little bit. "Let's go curly brow."_

"_Go where?"_

_The Zoro-cloud made some movement that for some reason reminded me of rolling eyes I saw Zoro do. "We want to deepen our connections, right? So I figured that it would be good to tell us our turning stories, don't you think so?"_

_I felt heat rise inside of me; if I had cheeks they would probably be flushed right now… "Uhh, okay, how do I do that?"_

_I felt myself being dragged somewhere together with Zoro. "Follow me curly brow."_

_Not that I have a choice… "You sure you won't get us lost?" On our way to Law's house he managed to get us lost several times._

"_It's impossible in here, no matter where you go you will always end up where you need to go, that's some kind of law in here or something…"_

_I chuckled. "It's pretty convenient for a moss brain like you."_

_The green cloud wrapped itself around me tighter and I started to relax by him little by little; I guess being a cloud isn't so bad, no one (Zoro) can tell what you're feeling from your face… I started moving at the same pace as Zoro (do clouds pace?) soon we reached a long line. Above it there were hanging countless screens and in every one of them could see myself doing all kinds of stuff. "What do I do now?"_

_I felt the cloud that was wrapped around me move up and down like shrugging. "You were changed not too long ago, so the memory is still fresh. Try looking at all those screens and find the day you want to show me, when you will find it, go into it."_

_My eyes (I'm not sure I have 'em…) started to scan all of the screens to find the day before everything changed. I soon found it and immediately started moving towards that screen, Zoro-cloud was still wrapped around me. When I entered the screen I felt the same kind of resistance I did when I was entering through the door. Only this time it was much easier to enter it, my nose picked up the smell of my cigarette…_

"Sanji! Food!"

Here goes my break; a ball of energy tackled me down. "Uh, luffy! Get off me or I won't be making you any food."

The raven haired male got off me the moment he heard that I won't be making any food for him. "Yay! Food!"

I stood up and brushed off the dust from my pants. "Hi law"

The taller male who entered the room after the smaller raven hair smiled. "Hello Sanji, I hope we're not intruding you."

I shook my head and picked up the cigarette butt that fell down when I was tackled down and threw it in trash and smiled "You know I'm always up to cook for my friends."

The tattooed man nodded and sat behind the kitchen counter bringing excited Luffy to the seat next to his. I started to take out products from the fridge. "Anything specific you want today? Meat doesn't count Luffy." I reassured Luffy 'cause he already was opening his mouth to shout meat.

Law scratched his goatee. "Today I'm up for something sweet."

I nodded and started taking out more products; hmm, what should I do today? Cupcakes should be okay…

I took a big lump of pork and started chopping it, when I finished rubbed it in spices and I put it under a lid. Then I took big bow and cracked in the eggs, I took the butter, put it into a small pot and then on the stove, while butter was melting I put the sugar and spices into the eggs and mixed everything. By the time I finished mixing butter has finished melting and I poured it into the pastry. I mixed everything again and turned on the oven so it could heat up. Then I put the flour into the pastry and mixed again, after that I put in some milk, mixed again and the pastry was finished.

I put the cupcakes in theitgtytr molds and tucked it in the oven, then I took the pork and putted into the pan so it can start frying. While the pork was frying I took out some vegetables and made quick salad, while I did the salad I turned over the pork so it wouldn't burn down. After about fifteen minutes everything was ready and I served the food.

Luffy immediately dug into food while Law carefully took the still warm cupcake, I sat at counter across them and took out a cigarette. The younger male finished his meal pretty fast and then started devouring cupcakes. "Sanji, these are delicious!" he shouted when he gulped down the first one.

"You look tired."

I turned my head towards Law; so he noticed, huh? "Yea, it's hard to sleep these nights, I awfully hot and keep waking up soaked. I also started losing weight, probably from all the stress I'm feeling right now, so I will be slowing down a little bit, I don't want to get sick…"

Luffy nodded, his expression became serious the moment I started talking about my health. "That's right! You have to be healthy! I want to keep eating food made by you and it would be impossible with you being sick!"

I chuckled, took the empty plates from the table and put them into the dish washer. Then I turned around with intention to joke how I would be able to make the best meal even while being sick, but the words died in my throat without being said. Law was kissing Luffy passionately and I turned around embarrassed; I already know the two of them for a year, but seeing them kissing isn't a sight you can get used to. I'm kind of jealous of them, here I am, 20 years old, trying to open my own restaurant, achieve my dream no matter how good it sounds I feel lonely.

Especially when I see those two like this, at moments like these I wish I found my special someone already… I mentally slapped myself and got all those pathetic thought out of my head, then I turned around to the couple, determined to scold them if they're still at it. But for their luck (maybe more mine) they weren't kissing anymore, so I sat across them. Luffy was leaning on Law's shoulder with a serious expression, again, it was a rare to see it twice a day… "From next week onwards we won't come here anymore."

My eyes widened. "Why?! I can still cook for you two, I'm not that busy or tired!"

Luggy smiled. "It's not because of that silly! It's because some business came up and from next week onwards we will be very busy. I'm not sure when everything will be settled, but I'll contact you when we will be free again."

I relaxed when I heard the reason; so it's not because of my exhaustion. "Oh, well it okay then, I guess nothing can be done if it's like that."

"Sooooo, we will here every day until Sunday!"

I started laughing 'cause of Luffy's sudden announcement. "Okay, maybe I will survive next six days."

"Okay, then we will come here tomorrow!"

Luffy jumped up from my kitchen counter, took Law's hand and dragged him out of my apartment; I guess giving him my apartment key was a good idea…

_I took a step further; being in my own memories felt weird, I was in my body, but couldn't control it at all. Though I could still my cloud form too, Zoro's warmth still was wrapped around me. My nose started picking up the smell of coffee that I drank next morning and I stopped._

I added some sugar in my coffee; I like it sweet; I rubbed my forehead; I couldn't sleep good this night as well, my left side right under my ribs was a little swelled and felt weird. I sighed and started thinking of things I have to do today; first I need to call the building company and ask how everything is going, second I need to file an advert that I hire cooks. It's still a little bit early, but I need to check their cooking and get them used to each other, from my experience in the Baratie I know that kitchen works the best if cooks are used to each other. I thought about my old man and added one more point in my list: calling the old geezer.

Hmm, I should also visit the building and see how construction is going and let's not forget that somewhere along all that Luffy will come. For some reason the young raven haired man always knew when I was in home and always came when I was home. I looked over the breakfast I was supposed to eat – a bowl of cereal with milk; I never make breakfast for myself. I groaned and leaned on my hands; fuck I'm not feeling so well…

The door flew open and Luffy ran in. "Hi Sanji!"

A smile naturaly appeard on my face; around Luffy it's easy to smile. "Hi Luffy, Hi Law."

The tattooed man came into the kitchen after his lover frowning. "Luffy-ya, if you keep slamming door like that you will break it."

Luffy grinned, tiptoed and gave a quick peck on his lover's lips. "If that happens, I will simply buy new one."

The two sat down I stood up, I turned around to walk to the fridge so I could take out some products, but suddenly collapsed when pain hit my lower back. Luffy and law immediately appeared by me. "Sanji! What's happening?!" I felt Law's hands carefully touch my body and groaned; fuck it hurts…

I felt something pierce my skin at my neck and felt some substance enter my body. "I gave him pain killers, but we need to go to Chopper for further examination."

I felt pain lessen and I felt strong hands lift me. "Sanji? Are you better?"

I tried to stand on my own legs and thankfully I succeeded. "Yea, the pain withdrew a little…"

"Okay, then we will be walking to Law's car, alright?"

I slowly nodded and let myself be lead outside, when we got outside Law joined us. "I took things you might need and locked your apartment."

"Thanks Law."

I was carefully seated down in the back of the car and we started driving, slowly the pain drew back fully and I could think straight again; what the hell was that? Why the fuck I collapsed? Why my back suddenly started hurting like that? Unfortunately all way to Law's clinic I couldn't think of an answer, when we arrived there were already waiting several nurses with stretcher on the wheels.

My protests that I could already walk, were ignored and I was made to lie down, Law started giving orders to his nurses, but I didn't really listened 'cause I the pain came back, but this time it was weaker. They moved me into the building and in no time I was in some room filled with all kinds of medical instruments and equipment.

Some small little kid that looked no older than 15 ran inside. "I'm sorry! I hope I didn't make you wait!"

I saw Law smile warmly at the newcomer. "No Chopper, we just came in."

Luffy was waiting for me behind the door, Law didn't let him come in 'cause he's a distraction, the small kid came to me and looked over my body. "Does it hurt?"

I decided to ignore the age of this guy and answered truthfully. "Yea, the pain is coming back."

The little guy nodded while Law was taking stuff out of the cabinets, he came over us with a syringe in his hand. "I need to take your blood for a test and while I'm doing it Chopper will look over your body, answer all of his questions truthfully, though he's young he's one of the best doctors I have in my clinic."

Chopper started doing some cute noodle dance. "I'm not happy at all because of your compliments you bastard!"

That made a smile appear on my face; such a cute thing… Law rolled up the sleeve of my shirt to take blood from the vein; good thing I didn't let the urge to walk with pajamas this morning win. Chopper put a nubble of cotton on that place. "So Sanji, tell me how are you feeling?"

"Like a shit."

"Please be more specific."

"The lower part of my back is hurting and I lack sleep 'cause of my constant night sweets."

Chopper looked up at me with interest in his eyes. "How long you have them?"

I thought when they started, but couldn't really remember the exact time. "Maybe three months ago?"

Chopper nodded and took a note. "Anything feels weird?"

"Umm, the left side below my rib cage started feeling weird not too long ago."

Concern appeared on Chopper face. "Can you remove your shirt?" I did as he said, took my shirt off and laid down again, Chopper started gently touching my stomach and pushing some places time after time and asking if it hurts. When he pushed the part I was talking about a groan escaped my mouth. The little doctor's face became serious. "Okay, do you have anything more that felt weird?" When I shook my head he continued. "Okay, everything else we need we will see from your blood test, now I will inject you pain killers that will make you sleepy. You should give in to sleep immediately, everything more that I need to know I will ask Luffy, okay?"

I nodded again and Chopper invited nurses to take me to one of beds in the clinic. When they got me into my ward I lied in my bed and did as Chopper ordered me to do – gave in to sleep.

In who knows how long I woke up not covered in sweet from head to toes, it was a nice kind of change. I looked around lazily and took notice of my surroundings, yellow walls, a TV hanging in the corner, the memories of what happened came back to me; I wonder how long I slept? I looked out the window and saw park that was covered in dusk; so it's still the same day… I hope. I sat up and felt heaviness fill my body. "Uhh, what a hell?"

The door opened and Law walked in, that little doctor by his side, they both had serious expression on their faces; I hope it's nothing serious and I can get out of here soon. "We did and redid your blood tests, we will make more, but the equipment in my clinic is the best and it's very ulikely that they're wrong."

From the corner of my eye I saw Luffy enter through the door Law and chopper left open, he stayed by the door and listened to Law's every word; I guess he didn't hear my diagnosis either. Chopper took a deep breath and continued after Law. "We will scan you to make sure, but it's not necessary anymore, your diagnosis is clear." Chopper paused for a little. "You have blood cancer, more precisely Hodgkin's lymphoma."

I heard a loud 'bum' and we all turned to the spot Luffy was standing at, his expression was angry and his fist was still clenched from punching the wall. The wall looked bad, it had hole in it, it was quite big and I could see the corridor through it; did his fist went right through the wall without getting stuck? "Luffy-ya, I asked you to wait for me to talk to you, please calm down."

Luffy looked at his lover and his expression started to soften, but I could clearly see sadness in it. "Okay."

Luffy walked out the door and I understood that I don't feel anything anymore, like all of my emotions were drained; I have cancer… It's cancer… I looked into Law's eyes. "Is it…"I gulped. "Possible to cure?"

Law didn't answer my question, but looked away, it gave me a bad feeling and I looked at Chopper, the little guy also turned away from gaze, but answered. "Yes, its possible stave it off for a long time, if it's found in early stage."

Chopper fell silent and I again looked at law; there's definitely a catch. "But…"

Law looked into my eyes for the first time this evening I could see guilt in it. "But it's too late in your case, you're already in the end of the last stage, I have no idea why your complications didn't show earlier, but it's already too late to start your treatment. You're gonna die in the upcoming month, if we start treating you now, in two."

My mind went blank; what… I will die… And soon? What about my dream? My hopes?... I started punching the bed underneath me; it's not fair! Why the fuck I have to die! Why I have to die now?! Just when I finally started realizing my dream… I stopped and looked at my shaking hands; wait, I can't hurt my hands… oh, but what's the point now? I won't be able to cook soon anyways… I took a deep breath so I could calm myself down, but the desperate feeling in my chest stayed; what's the fuck up with life?...

I took another deep breath; think clearly, breath… I calmed myself down and stopped shaking, but everything inside was empty, I didn't saw a point anything; what should I do now?...

While I was fighting with myself Law and Chopper were studying my every move. "Sanji." I turned my head towards Chopper. "We need to scan you, so we could specific the information, after that you will be free to do whatever you want. I would recommend you to contact your family and friends…"

My thoughts wandered to my old man; I was going to call him today, now I've no choice, but to call him and tell that his only son is going to die soon. Not the best reason to call your father, huh?

The same kind of stretcher I was brought in here only this morning was brought by my side and I carefully climbed over to it. They took me into some room where I had to lay down on some metal surface and it took me into some metal tube where I had to lay still. Not that I had much choice, I was to occupied in trying to understand everything, Chopper was the one doing all scans, Luffy dragged Law away on our way here.

After who knows how long Chopper finally finished all of the scanning I was brought back to my ward. "You can leave tomorrow morning or now, it's your choice, Law will bring you back either way. There's a lot of things that you mustn't do now, so listen carefully. You can't drink alcohol at all, you mustn't get exhausted, the pain in your back will come back otherwise. I will give you some medicine and you have to keep it by your side."

I nodded. "I want to leave today."

"Alright, I will call Law."

I nodded and the little doctor left to look for Law, I took my clothes that were put on a drawer near my bed and slowly changed out of the hospital clothing someone changed me to while I was sleeping. Just when I finally finished dressing Law walked in with a small bag in his hands. "Let's go."

I silently followed him outside where the car that brought me here less than 12 hours ago… Luffy was already sitting in the passenger seat next to the driver's he had his straw hat pushed on his eyes, so I couldn't see his expression. We sat into the car and silently rode back to my apartment the three of us climbed up the stairs and sat in the exact same places we sat in the morning. The coffee I never touched was still in the same place where I left it; I won't be sleeping tonight either way; I looked up at Law who was watching my every move. "Can I drink coffee?"

"Yes, it won't affect you in any way."

I took the cup and heated the coffee in the microwave, I would usually heat it on the stove, but I had no wish to do that; it's too troublesome. I came back to the table with now warm cup of coffee, I drank it in silence until Luffy took his hat of and put it on the table. "Do you want to live Sanji?"

I laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh it was a desperate one. "Of course I do Luffy, I still have so many things to accomplish…"

"Will you want to live even if it meant leaving your family, friends and the things you have started doing here? Would you still choose to live, if you knew that you will see people die, but you won't be able to do anything about it? If you choose to live, you will able to live, but you won't be able to save anyone, to change anything and you will have to hide until everyone that you ever knew will die."

I laughed again. "Luffy. What crazy stuff are you talking about? I won't be able to live even if I want to and the way you put it is that if I choose to live I would live forever."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say."

I shook my head; this is getting annoying. "I can't live forever."

"Yes you can." I turned my head to Law, it was the first time talked since we got out of the hospital. "There's a reason we never shared our past with you before, we're immortals Sanji, well I'm a vampire and I was created while Luffy was born as one."

I looked from one to other. "I can see what you're trying to do, you two are trying to cheer me up by telling crazy stories, but please don't I will be alright."

Luffy sighed, stretched his hand, took a cup from the sink and put it in front of himself, the cup was on the sink, and the sink is in the other side of my kitchen and he didn't stood up for it, his hand simply stretched… I felt my eyes widen. "Room. Heat"

Small round room appeared out of nowhere and my empty cup from coffee changed with the empty cup that was placed in front of Luffy. "Whaaaat?"

"That was demonstration of our powers, of course it doesn't prove of us being immortal, but I have no desire to hurt myself mortally to prove my immortality. Even vampires can die as we have very slowly beating heart. We heal much faster than humans and we don't need blood to survive, that's only a myth, we only use to change new vampires."

I rubbed my eyes; what, the, fuck? Is Law saying that he's a vampire? I turned to Luffy; is he one too? Luffy answered my unsaid question. "No, I'm not a vampire if that's what you have been wondering about, I'm a completely different species. We're called heavenly children, we create families and have children, of course if our mate is from the same species. I was born immortal, we can choose the age we want to stop growing, I stopped mine at nineteen. I have been around for a very long time Sanji, I buried to many friends, some I couldn't save 'cause I wasn't on time, some didn't want to be saved and there were those who I had no right to save. But here I am now, Law agreed on changing you and he has the right to do so, so now it's your choice, are you willing to be changed?"

"I ought to warn you that not all people survive, sometimes body rejects the changes and you die, actually 60 percent of people who are changed die." Law and Luffy stood up. "We will come here tomorrow morning, we want to hear your answer, we're giving you a choice, but it's only up to you to decide. Don't forget that if you choose this life you won't be able to meet anyone from your former one and this life is also dangerous, you won't be able to live a carefree life."

The two left me sitting and staring at the door they walked out; did they just offer me to be a vampire? I thought over everything they said; I guess they did… I stood up and mechanically walked to my bed, I lied down on it without taking the covers or clothes off. I simply stared at the celling; I wasn't admiring the ornaments on the ceiling or thinking over the colors that would fit better, I was simply staring. Staring and trying to figure out what on Earth my life has become.

I tried to think rationally, to take all facts and put them together like a puzzle, but it didn't work out, so I left it like that. I tried to think of a reason all of this happened, but in the end the only culprit was me. And I really couldn't explain everything that happened, so this answer didn't help either.

Then I decided not to try to figure everything out, but to think about what Luffy said. It's true that I never knew anything about those two, only that they're together and that they have been that way quite long time.

Would I be able to live on while leaving my family and friends behind? I wonder how would they fake my funeral? Would I be able to live forever without being able to help people I want to help, like Luffy said? Will I survive the change at all? No, that doesn't really matter, I will die either way, faster or sooner, it's for me to choose. Wait, what about my restaurant? I quickly sat up; I need to stop everything, good thing I still didn't post that advertisement for a job…

I stood up and walked to my computer, I turned on my e-mail and took out my cigarette, only the second one today. Who I should write first? A pang of guilt washed over my body; I should probably contact old geezer… But he doesn't check his e-mail often, so it could be possible that I could die sooner then he finds my letter… I looked at the clock 23… He's still awake, I finished my cigarette, took my phone in my hands and started staring at it; what will I tell him? How will I tell him? I dialed his number and put the phone next to my ear; please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't…

"Eggplant?"

I sighed; there's no escaping this, I will have to tell him, I owe him that much… "Hey old geezer, still standing?"

"Hehehe, you will grow old before I leave this world."

This is my chance, I have to do this; I took a deep breath to calm my raging nerves, but that didn't really help. "Well it seems that won't be the case as I have cancer and probably won't survive to see next moth…"

Deadly silence fell on the line and I started to wonder that maybe we got cut off, but then I heard a long shaky exhale. "So those death sticks finally took the better of you?"

I could help, but laugh with a desperate tone. "I wish that was the case, I would be able to blame myself, but I have blood cancer."

Silence again fell, but this time I heard him breathing at the other side of the phone. "Well that's a shit."

"You can say that again geezer."

"What are you going to do now?"

I shrugged, but then remembered he can't see me. "I don't know, I will probably stop construction, repay all my debts, write a will and throw a big 'good bye' party for everyone?"

"That sounds like a good half-assed plan."

"Yea, I will call you when I will be done with preparations."

"Don't you dare make me come and kick you sorry dead ass, 'cause I couldn't see you one last time."

"I will try."

I heard a beep and put phone away; this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.. I sighed and looked at the screen of my computer; let's begin writing my will, I guess.

Writing my will took way longer than I've ever expected, I would forget someone and have to add that person to the list, or I would forget possessing something. But gradually after about an hour I completed it, I wrote a long e-mail to the construction company explaining everything and promising that I will compensate everything in my will. Of course my will isn't valid without the signature of my lawyer, so I wrote a letter to her that if she can, she should visit me tomorrow evening.

Only after doing all of that I understood what I'm doing; I plan everything like I already agreed on being changed… So I want to get changed? I agree on living on, but leaving everything behind?... Yes I do. I want to live more than it hurts to leave everyone behind…

I flopped on my bed and nuzzled mu nose into the covers; maybe if I move far away I won't need to wait until everyone I know dies?... I should stop thinking about this, sometimes it's better to do without thinking, thinking just makes you feel guilty over something you have no control over…

_I completely stepped out of my memories, nothing really important happened later on. "Hmm, you won't show me anything more?"_

_I snuggled closer to Zoro's warmth, it felt really good and I was happy that he didn't start judging me or something like that. "No, Law came in the morning and changed me, I told him about my lawyer coming, so he left me there. She found my body called police and hospital, I was registered in Law's clinic, so he came and confirmed my death cause. I set law and Luffy as the witness of my will and the only thing my will lacked was the signature of my lawyer. As I was dead and she was supposed to sign it when she came, she decided to help me a little and signed the paper though I was already dead. My body was given to the person I assigned to take care of my cremation – Law, he took care of all documents and framed my cremation. He gave my ashes to my father so as according to my will he could spill it in the sea… I woke up next day and Law started teaching me everything I need to know…"_

_The greenish cloud around me shifted a little. "Do you want to see how I was changed?"_

"_Yes"_

_The cloud started dragging me somewhere. "Then let's go."_

**A.N. Okay, first things first: the cancer I described in here is real and the symptoms are too, I just played with the time they appear and chose the rare ones for Sanji. Second: I don't really know how a person should feel when he knows that he's going to die soon, so sorry if that part was OOC. Third and most important thing is: that yes, I will write about Zoro being changed. Actually I have several good ideas for this story, so it might happen that this could turn out into something big, well if I have enough time for that…**

**I had more things to say, but I forgot, so thank you for reading, please review if you can :}.**


End file.
